Cry of the demons
by ElissaWolf
Summary: This story is a realworldnaruto crossover its got twists and turn hear and there. the real question is why is the naruto cast ther in the real world read this the find out the reason... naruhina, sakusasu, temOC, GaaOC, OCXOC, nejiten, leeOC and others...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto but the other characters are quite real apart from Oskan and Sarga their my chars.

This part only goes from the morning to the first lesson of the day over all theres 6 and 2 breaks

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Elissa's POV**

Hi my name is Elissa Jane River I live an almost normal life so far but things as you know have to change once in a while.

Like last week some new kids moved into our town and get this they had the same names as all the Naruto cast; they looked just like them too never mind acted like them.

There was two though I didn't recognize, a woman who looked a bit younger than Kakashi, with brown long hair in a pony tail and amazing dark blue eyes and a boy he looked just like Naruto in a way with brown hair and deep purple eyes, he wore more stylish clothes though making him stand out more and instead of whiskers on his cheeks he had one big scar scraped across his cheek.

He was in my tutor along with the girl Ino and the dog boy Kiba. They all scared me a lot every time I even glanced their way I was sent death glares by Ino, not wanting to fight her I immediately turned away every time.

Anyway it was early Monday morning and I was on my way down to school as usual listening to music as I went, it had already been a week since the new kids came to school and they were already loved by everyone but me… it really pissed me off!

"WHY GOD DAMIT WHY" I shouted in anger slamming my fist in a lamppost leaving a small dent.

"Little gingers getting mad" I heard a voice taunt from behind me, I felt me eyes burn red on seeing them the voice had come from Ino and all of them were smirking but Naruto, Hinata and Lee.

I glared at Ino unhappily; "Shut up blondie no one asked for your opinion" I huffed walking away from the big group of people.

"HEY! Would you like to walk with us" shouted the loud boy known as Naruto, I turned and smiled sweetly the boy.

"It's ok Naruto I don't want to intrude" I said in a stupidly nice voice.

"Oh ok Elissa see you around school" he said happily.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk away popping my headphones into my ears I was listening to Lips of an Angel by Hinder what a great song.

Anyway I quickly made my way down to avoiding some people who annoyed me and went to meet my friend Phillipa; she has brown hair, brown eyes, sometime wore glasses and was wearing a white shirt, black trousers, a red tie (only for year 10's and 11's) and a black blazer she was already there grinning at me when she saw my annoyed expression.

"You alright Liss?" she asked politely looking at my bruised hand.

I rubbed my head a little, "Not really guess who I saw behind me today" I said in a strongly pissed off tone.

"Oh them gorgeous new guys and them girls?" she said smiling at me.

I hate it when people smirk, "Yeh them" I said quietly popping a chewing gum in my mouth.

"Which one do you thinks best looking?" she asked in her usual happy tone.

"I don't know they all piss me off well apart from Hinata, Naruto and Lee… what about you?" I asked looking at her waiting for her reply.

"Well that Oskan's not bad" she said dreamily, my heart skipped a beat hearing his name, "but Kankuro is the best out of them all" smiling at me as I stood there looking like a idiot with my mouth hanging open.

I closed my mouth quickly and I think I had a slight blush, "Ok pass me an head phone Pippa I'm going to put mine away" I said pulling my headphones from my ears and putting them into my inside pocket of my huge blazer. She passed me a headphone I don't know what she was listening too but I was good.

Soon I saw Hayley and Corinne clamber out of the car and poor Hayley did a trip over the small step causing me and Pippa to chuckle a little and Corinne grin boldly; some things never change.

"Hey Reen, did you have a nice trip Hayley?" I asked grinning as the girl punched my arm making me move away her knowing full well she was going do punch me again.

"Hey you two" the two dark blonde haired girls said in unison.

Corinne: Brown/blonde/ginger hair, wearing her uniform with a grey jacket underneath her blazer, wearing simple make up for a simple day and she's quite small, slim oh and she's got her ear stretched.

Hayley: light brown hair, uniform on and a yellow jacket, wears quite a lot of make up on her eyes and I quite slim and taller than Corinne about the same size as me I'd say.

We listened to the second bell go of and all of us roll are eyes, "their late again and Ambers not here" I said in a bored tone as me, Phillipa, Hayley and Corinne walked down to the English block where out tutors were.

"Amber been sick today she texted" Phillipa said simply walking past us (her tutor is outside ours are inside).

Me and Corinne waved bye to Hayley as the walked into the room next to us, as we walked into the room everyone turned to look at us I felt Ino glare at me making me snarl at her then sit down refusing to make a nasty comment at her.

I looked at the girl Becki sat next to me she was quite chubby, her hair was in two pig tails, she brown eyes and almost pitch black hair also wearing her uniform like the rest of the people in this school but teachers and post 16.

"Hey Becki" I said putting on a fake smile; I've gotten really good at it over the years.

"Hey how are you today Liss?" she asked smiling back as she said this Jenny and Sarah burst through the door dramatically making me laugh.

Jenny: Ginger hair, blue eyes; along with Corinne Jenny is the smartest of the group and the most tactless.

Sarah: Blonde hair, brown almost black eyes; me and Sarah don't really think before we do things we just wait to see what happens.

"I'm good tar Becki, where were you two?" I asked smirking at the two.

"I set off late" said Jenny giggling.

"Me too" laughed Sarah along with her.

Me and Corinne rolled our eyes if they were ever on time for anything it would be a miracle.

I heard the bell ring I few minutes later I grabbed my bag and walked from the room followed my Becki and a few others from my tutor (we had English and some were in our tutors class)

Me and Becki walked round the English block to our classes talking about stupidly pointless subjects on the way round after a minute or two I got to my classroom my small teacher in her 20's stood there smiling I smiled back and asked to come in she said yes and let me come in soon the whole class was here including Oskan, Ino and Tenten.

"We doing something good today miss" I asked grinning cheekily.

She smiled, "if you think coursework is fun then yeh" she said sarcastically.

"Great now I get to know we have a boring lesson before we even start thanks ginger" said Ino shooting my a death glare the class started to laugh at me, I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists ready to punch the girl as hard as I could right across her smug face.

I closed my eyes and began to control my anger but was broken by Ino's taunting, sending me into complete rage, I stood up in my chair quickly and walked from the room I quickly made my way outside and began hitting a small tree little did I know miss Minihan had followed me outside watching me beat up the small tree leaving dents and scratches everywhere.

I turned to see miss frowning at me slight hint of awe in her eyes, I was breathing heavily all my anger taken out on the small tree, what can I say I let her get to me again.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the tree wanting to heal it, I gasped as I felt strange surges of power flow through my hands and into the tree. I slowly opened my eyes to see the tree in full bloom and fully heal; I just stood there in shock and so did miss.

Slowly I turned to her, "this tree was always like this, nothing happened agreed?" I asked still in a little bit off shock not realizing my hands were badly bleeding, miss nodded in agreement. We walked back into the classroom to see Ino doing an imitation of angry me.

I ran at her and slammed my fist into her face, the blood from my hands everywhere, everyone else thought it was Ino's making me storm out of the class once again, it was too much, I could take that shit any longer everything was my fault all the time no one else's!

I felt myself being followed this time I turned to see the most unexpected person… Oskan; I blushed turned around and began to walk away; I was half way to the car/bus park when someone caught my waist and pulled me into a strong hug.

My vision became blurred by tears, the loss blood from my hands made me pass out…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have nothing against Ino I just think she would make a good bitch of the story I'll change her soon anyway.

Tell me is this a good start or is it too much to the point?

Hehe always a good day Tuesday at school in this case not but oh well it will ok D

You must vote who to pair who with:

Tenten

Neji

Gaara

Sakura

Sasuke

Chouji

Kankuro

I'm sorry bout the other character but I want to do their pairings lol I'm so evil oh and if you want to be in this story don't hesitate to ask

Anyway read and review!

Love always Elissa :)

Xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I don't own erm Naruto, some other people and any songs I use in here.

Ian: You going to introduce me this chapter?

Me: Yeh and some more people…

Mary: Like me?

Hoyt: she means me

Aris: Does it matter

Me: Not really

Ian: on with the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Elissa sat up groggily and shake her head vigorously trying to see throw her blurred vision, finally once her eyes were used to the light she was able to see.

There sat across the room was her older brother, his bright green eyes gleamed with amusement and his red like brown was strait and fluffy, "so little sis beating yourself up again I see" he said smirking evilly.

"Shut up Hoyt I was pissed off… how long till mum and dad gets here?" she asked letting out a long awaited breath.

"Their not coming I'm looking after you" he said smugly, he laughed hysterically on the horror struck look on his little sisters face, "Joking mum and dad are went away for a week so did most of our family so those new people said they would look after us" he said smiling happily.

"Do they even know us?"

"I do… so I asked them, then I told mum and dad" he said grinning proudly to himself.

Elissa stared at him raking her brains about thinking of Either hitting him with her bag meaning if she did she would be in more trouble for being late, So it was between the sick bucket or to save her the trouble walk away So… she did both throwing the sick bucket at his head. "See you later idiot" running out of the nurses office quickly away from irriting brother who was now covered in sick.

Elissa pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time, '12:40, tutor time already how long was' she thought making her way back to the English block.

Miss Minihan her English teacher spotted her on the way past and quickly pulled her into the Hoyt's tutor group, "Elissa are you ok?!" she asked frantically.

"I'm alright… can I go now?" she asked nervously hating all the attention she was getting from the teacher and the worried eyes from the people in the class.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow" she said smiling.

Elissa let out of a little yawn and made her way out of the classroom quickly before she saw Hoyt again.

She swung open the door and walk swiftly to her seat ignoring the fact she had just walked into the new girl.

"Hey Liss you ok?" Becki asked looking over at my blood stained bandaged hands.

"I'm alright" she replied looking over at the new girl, her shocking blue eyes and brown hair caught Elissa attention the most.

Mr. Whitham looked at her and just to sit down where she wanted then went back to shouting at his laptop.

"Oh sorry I'm late sir I had to go to the nurse" Elissa shouted to him hoping he would hear her over himself… of course he didn't but she was sure he knows she was there, so she left it.

"Hi I'm Elissa" she said grinning at the new girl happily holding out her hand.

The girl took her hand into a death grip and began shake it quickly causing Elissa to wince it pain as the girls grip got tighter.

"Ok that's enough" Elissa said pulling out of the death grip.

"I'm Mary by the way, I hope we can be good friends" she said smiling slightly.

Jenny almost jumped over to table when she saw the girl smile, "You should smile more!" she shouted climbing over Elissa to get to the girl, Mary looked quite scared and began to shuffle away.

"I think you're scaring her Jenny" Corinne said laughing.

"Tut Jenny she's only just moved here and you're already scaring her" Sarah said joining Corinne in the fun.

Jenny stopped and began to whine, "I not meaning too maybe she's just a scaredy cat" she explained happily. Mary glared at the girl, 'I'll show you' she thought lunging at Jenny only to be caught in the police arrest by Elissa.

"Calm down she was only messing" Elissa laughed cheerfully letting her go.

"Sorry" Mary and Jenny said in unison.

-Ring- the bell went off and they all quickly made our way out of the classroom and down to science.

Mary and Elissa made their way to the science class, Elissa sat down at her assigned seat at the front of the class next to Oskan, while Mary asked to teacher where she should sit, and she told her to sit in the space at the back.

Oskan looked at Elissa and smiled, "glad to see your ok" he said happily.

Elissa grinned stupidly, "Oh erm yeh, everything's fine and dandy" she said laughing a little while taking her hands off the desk and hiding them under the table.

Oskan noticed and quickly grabbed her hand closest to him, "ow that must hurt" he said looking over her blood stained hands.

"I'm ok really" she said pulling her hand away blushing.

Amber began to nudge Elissa laughing since she could see her face full view getting red

He raised an eyebrow then narrowed his eyes, "no your not let me look at your hands" he said grabbing at her and lunging forward causing them both to fall the quite high stools.

Elissa listened to class burst out laughing; she rolled her eyes… typical. Noting he had fallen on top of her as his face flushed red, everyone was laughing even more then "Ow Oskan there was no need to jump me" she growled pushing him off her strongly.

The teacher put her hand on Elissa shoulder, "maybe you should go outside and calm down Elissa" she said sternly, Elissa quickly stormed out of the classroom stopping herself from swinging a punch at her stupid science teacher, so for the rest of the lesson Elissa had to sit outside waiting to be let back in.

-Ring- 'oh my god she forgot about me and I didn't do anything' she growled angrily in her head and walked quickly to her last lesson of the day math's…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl with pitch black hair and bright blue eyes walked into her math class on the bottom floor… for years she had gone unnoticed by everyone, her name was Aris she had nothing wrong with her but just didn't fit in.

She is a really nice person once you get to know her the trouble is no one tried…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow that is a kind a short chap oh well

Read and Review please D

Later xxxx

P.s Ian and Nerutomego will be introduced in next chapter so stay tuned

Edited by Amber


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -.-'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after school as Elissa came rushing out of her last class surfing as it was to get past the sea of people as they tried getting out of school, beside her was Ian who glared at her whilst smirking.

"First one to the bus lane, if your up to the challenge" He said his green eyes flickered with the light as they both ran.

They both turned to a different root to skip the conjunction of people, Elissa tried to knock Ian off course as they became closer and closer to the goal. But he swerved making her almost hit a wall.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, I'm TOTALLY focused this time" He laughed looking behind himself at Elissa.

He noticed Temari walk straight past them as he paid he's attention towards her, she smiled and waved at him, then he just carried on running straight into a post knocking him onto his back he immediately stood up blushing at how stupid he must have looked until he saw Elissa in the corner of his eyes rolling on the floor in laughter.

So he took his chance and sprinted towards the bus park leaving Elissa way behind. Elissa looked up and saw he was gone; "shit" she cursed loudly leaping off the floor, running as fast as she could to the bus park.

Ian looked behind him to see Elissa catching up fast, 'Oh my god what is wrong with her!' he mentally screamed forcing his legs to run fast than ever before.

Elissa saw she had almost caught up, she forced herself to run faster but she was already out of breath and was struggling to maintain the speed.

She only noticed a person who she bumped into causing both her and the girl to go tumbling into a nearby wall, "Ow that hurt" Elissa moaned unhappily carefully climbing off the ground.

Elissa looked at the girl who was now stood next to her, the girls pitch black hair was blowing in the wind slightly until all of a sudden she jumped away at a speed Elissa had never seen before, without thinking she quickly followed jumping on the somewhat small building and began racing after the girl.

Oskan, Naruto and Hinata sensed Elissa and the girls energy as they both jumped into the crowded square, "Who are you" Elissa literary shouted at girl.

"Aris…" she replied simply.

Elissa tilted her head in wonder, "Why are you so weird" she said grinning she knew she had hit a nerve, Aris's eyes darkened and the wind settled more.

"What did you say" Aris asked gritting her teeth.

"I think you already know" she replied while thinking, 'what the hell am I doing?!'

Aris cracked her knuckles, the anger was clearly seen in her eyes and her killing intent was focused on her target.

"Should we stop it?" Hinata asked quietly to Oskan and Naruto.

"There is nothing we can do, Aris has put a force field around her and Elissa" Oskan replied not taking his eyes off the upcoming battle.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted loudly only to be hit on the head by… Mary!?

"Will you shut up I'm trying to watch this" she said while munching on a bag of crisps.

Aris smirked at Elissa, "Let's begin" she whispered before pulling a huge Yari out of no where and began charging at Elissa who carefully dodged it and quickly jumped away from Aris trying to think of someway to help herself.

Aris charged again, without thinking Elissa jumped over Aris's Yari and kicked her with full force in the face, causing her to drop her weapon.

"Now it's fair Aris no weapons agreed?" Elissa asked breathing heavily her hands placed on the back of her head and her breath went upwards with her eyes closed.

Aris smiled, "Ok then" she replied charging at Elissa full speed head on, Elissa in reaction stepped to the side at the last moment.

Aris skidded to a stop, 'why is she so fast' he inner self screamed.

Elissa smirked, "I'm done playing around if I make you fall on the floor I win if you make me fall on the floor you win" she said walking circles round Aris carefully.

"Ok" she replied quickly swinging her foot into Elissa's leg making her tumble forward and fall on her face scratching all her cheek.

Elissa sat up and started to laugh hysterically ignoring the throbbing pain in her cheek; she was soon joined by Aris who had accidentally let down her force field allowing a girl called Tira to get to Elissa.

"Hey ginger you think your so brave and strong, well here is the truth you're a weak, small minded little girl and you will never be loved" Tira shouted in Elissa's face.

Elissa's eyes turned red as she felt the anger, rage and sadness build up within her she couldn't think so she did the only thing she could do run as fast as she could away from them. Only to once again run into someone again, this girl had dirty Blonde hair, blue eyes and had a skate board in her hand; Elissa growled murderously before leaping away up the road, her feet pounded on the floor as she tried her real hardest to pick up speed. She could sense someone following her but she couldn't tell who it was but it was male…

The girl called Kira watched carefully at how the girl Elissa ran, it was not normally the speed was inhuman, it was how a wolf would run, not telling the way she growled viscously at her and the way her deep red eyes grounded into her.

'What is she?' Kira thought before she carried on skating away up the hill.

Ino watch her boyfriend run after her most hated enemy, he would explain for this later she would make him…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sort of late with the update but… I was banned from the pc as all you who read PMSing ninjas know

Well quite a few people introduced here lol

Read and Review please **:D**


End file.
